Metal Gear Solid: Fight with the ninja
by OUTLAW2
Summary: MY narration of Snake's fight with the ninja. read and reveiw please


METAL GEAR SOLID: FIGHT WITH THE NINJA  
  
I slammed down the button to the door that separated the nerve gas filled lab and the room I was in and gasped in the fresh air as I tore off my newly acquired gas mask. I took a look at my new surroundings. I was in a room about 8 ft by 6 ft, in the middle of both sides of the walls were panels that jutted out and had 4-inch wide holes in them. They looked like air filters because they sucked up the nerve gas when I walked in. it didn't matter anyway because I had bigger worries on my mind like finding doctor Emmerich and stopping that nuclear missile launch.  
  
I slid the pal card under the little slot next to the door that was opposite the gas hallway door and listened to the mechanical whoosh of the door opening. I was in another room about the size of the last room except this one had nothing except another door. Just as I was halfway across the room I heard a guard yell freeze and then gunfire and a slicing noise and then it all was quiet. I slung my Nikita Launcher over my shoulder and slid the Famas off my back because I had a feeling the next room was smaller and Nastasha told me the Nikita could seriously damage to me in close quarters. I slid the card into the slot next to the door and braced myself for what I would see next…  
  
What I saw as the door slid open horrified me. There was a L shaped hallway opening out in front of me. Lying about the hall were half a dozen dead Genome soldiers. I kneeled down next to the closest one to the door and examined him. There was a foot long slice down his chest revealing his rib cage. I shook my head in disgust and noticed they all had a cut down their chests.  
  
They where all cut with some sort of blade. I muttered under my breath.  
  
All of a sudden a wounded and shaking Genome soldier came around the corner.  
  
I-It's a-a g-g-g-GHOST! He stampered and then fell down. I thought he was dead. But I didn't know. I walked around the corner with my Famas held tight against my collarbone with my finger on the trigger. Ready to pump 30 rounds of lead into whatever was there. But what I saw shocked me beyond thought.  
  
There was another Genome soldier. It was shocking. Flying right in the middle of thin air! He looked like he was being held up in the air by a person, but… I didn't see anyone holding him up. Suddenly as though someone threw him he flew through the air, hit the wall and slid to the floor. Strangely as though it was magic the door across from the flying soldier opened for a few seconds and then closed.  
  
I have to get to Doctor Emmerich before whatever that was gets to him. I said to myself. I ran through the door without using my pal card because it was sensor controlled door and braced myself for what I saw next…  
  
I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a very large room. It looked like a research lab, there were a couple of cubicles with computers, a black box that looked like a Playstation with a controller, 2 posters: one that said Policenauts with 5 guys at the bottom and the other one had a bunch of things that looked like Metal Gears. There was a glass partition like thing with a bunch of data banks behind it and a pair of metal lockers next to it. Cowering in between the partition and the lockers was a man with long black hair and glasses wearing a white down jacket.  
  
Doctor Emmerich? I asked myself.  
  
I looked at the guy, he was scared shitless. I noticed a puddle form under the scientist guy. Then something in front of him materialized. It was a person in some kind of blue and red suit, he was about 6ft 5" and he was holding a Katana like weapon.  
  
Where is my friend? The guy asked in a raspy metallic like voice.  
  
W-w-what are you talking about? Stammered the supposedly Dr. Emmerich.  
  
HEY! I yelled at the human. LEAVE HIM ALONE! I need that man alive.  
  
Ah yes, Solid Snake! The thing said and then turned around.  
  
I gasped.  
  
It was the Ninja from before. Who exactly are you? I asked to the ninja.  
  
Neither enemy nor friend, I came back from a world where such words are meaningless.  
  
I noticed Dr. Emmerich slide into one of the lockers while the ninja was distracted.  
  
Fine! Said the ninja in his raspy metallic voice. He can watch in there.  
  
Watch what? I pondered.  
  
Now make me feel it! Said the ninja. MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE AGAIN!  
  
I pulled the trigger on the Famas aiming at the ninja. He used his sword at a lighting fast speed to block all the shots.  
  
1 How? I wondered.  
  
The ninja disappeared, then reappeared and slashed my arm with his sword.  
  
HAH! The ninja mocked. The old Solid Snake would never rely on a weapon like that!  
  
Suddenly I got a call on codec from Master Miller.  
  
What is it Master? I yelled into the codec as the ninja was jumping around the room.  
  
Try using hand to hand combat on him. Replied Miller.  
  
How? he's too damn fast. I yelled back. Just then Nastasha cutted in.  
  
I have heard rumors of cyborg ninja.said Nastasha. Try using something that blocks his sensors.  
  
That gave me an idea. I reached into my side pack and pulled out a chaff grenade.  
  
This just might work. I said. I pulled the pin on the grenade and threw it to the middle of the room, the grenade exploded and blocked the ninja's sensors.  
  
I ran up to him and hit him with a 5 punch round house combo. The little chaff field wore of quickly and the ninja regained his sensors.  
  
Good! He said in that metallic voice. Now we can fight as warriors, hand to hand. it is the basis of all battle. He then put his katana away and raised his fists. LETS GO! He screamed.  
  
All right. I said throwing the Nikita and the Famas on the floor and raised my fists. The ninja charged at me and punched me in the face which I blocked. Then I did a 3 punch kick combo on him which he blocked except for the last one which sent him reeling back. Ah yes that punch. He said. I remember that punch. He then did the camoflauge thing and dissapeared.  
  
Where is he? I asked, then I sensed it and dove out of the way right before the ninja tried to drop kick me, but hit the floor sending little pieces of tile flying around. The ninja charged at me again but I stopped him with a 4 punch round house combo. The ninja jumped over the middle cubicle and landed in a crouch position.  
  
Like old times eh Snake? He said. I noticed there was electric sparks surrounding him. Well then. He said. HURT ME MORE!  
  
He started to walk towards me and then raised his fist. He threw a punch which I dodged but the steel window frame on the cubicle got punched by the ninja clean through. I did a 4 punch kck combo on him. Then he jumped to the far right hand corner of the room next to the mech poster. A blue energy field started to surround him.  
  
HURT ME MORE!!! He screamed. Not wanting to get fried by the energy field by punching it, I unholstered my Socom and unloaded the whole 15 round clip into him. The energy field stopped and he fell down. I jumped over the cubicle wall and kneeled down. Who are you? I asked.  
  
The ninja got up. Don't you remember me? He asked.  
  
Wait It cant be! I said.  
  
Suddenly the ninja went beserk and dissapeared.  
  
I remembered now…  
  
That ninja was…  
  
GRAY FOX  
  
FIN 


End file.
